


there's you in everything i do

by quinnking



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, s2e20 tag, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: “I’m so tired, Alice.”“I know.”





	there's you in everything i do

**Author's Note:**

> this idea stemmed from this tweet of mine: https://twitter.com/tnystarks/status/993057858387296257
> 
> enjoy :)

_i've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams, would I come running home to you_

* * *

 

He’s in a chapel, why’s he in the chapel? 

“This is where people go when they want a miracle to happen,” he says to no one, to himself.

“You sound like my dad.” 

He whirls around to see Alice standing a few pews back. She takes a few tentative steps toward him before sitting down on the bench he’s standing in front of. He sits beside her.

They sit in silence for a bit, her presence helping him through the long moments. He’s unable to keep the tears at bay. 

“I should have done more.” 

Her hand is warm in his when she takes it. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have -“

“It wasn’t your fault,” she repeats, voice firm.

The tears in his eyes spill over onto his cheeks, into the scruff of his beard. 

“I’m their leader. I need to protect the young ones. Like  _ we  _ were protected,” he insists. 

“You couldn’t have known what was going to happen,” she says, calmly. 

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, because she’s right and he doesn’t have it in him to argue.

“I’m so tired, Alice.”

“I know.”

And he knows she does. He can see it in her eyes, feel it in her body. She’s just as tired (and sad, and broken) as he is.

He stretches out and rearranges himself,letting his legs dangle over the bench, putting his head in her lap.

He can feel her stiffen for a moment before a hand rests in his hair and the other rests on his neck.

They sit in silence for a second and his eyes flutter closed when her fingers start combing through his hair, her nails running against his scalp so rhythmically that it seems to tune how his heart beats. 

“It’ll be okay,” she says. She doesn’t promise, but she says it and he almost believes that. 


End file.
